Ties
by MoonLitRomance
Summary: "She let her guard down for only a short moment before returning to her pesky and ever so troublesome self. And yet, he put up with her. Here he was, alone and with the one person that could pick at his every weakness and he was actually enjoying it."
1. Always in the tone of aggression

Be sure to leave a review. Feedback is always welcomed :)

* * *

><p>Shikamaru never liked ties much. They were too damn constricting, too damn formal, and took entirely too much damn time to tie. Then there was the ever looming challenge of picking "the most suitable one for an occasion", as his mother would say. If it were up to him, he'd have just one. It would be classically black, and go with everything. No longer would he have to go through the grueling obstacle to deciphering between thick or thin, or short or long, not to mention having to pick from a gratuitous amount of colors; no. He would have just one. Tonight, his was dark green and skinny. It was worn with his dress pants, a white dress shirt, and a black blazer.<p>

He slumped against a wall as he watched his friends' parade excitedly around his living area and kitchen. The occasional sparkle or sequin that had fallen from someone's dress would catch his eye and remind him of how much work it was going to be to clean up after everyone. The responsibility of hosting this year's holiday cocktail somehow managed to work its way into his schedule.

"_They better have a good time tonight. I really don't feel like hearing complaints. I tried to talk my way out of it, but they insisted_." He thought to himself. He shifted his glance and smiled, "_Then again, if they don't…well, I probably won't ever be in this type of predicament again._"

A pale hand flashed across his line of vision. Shikamaru jumped. Naruto and Kiba chuckled at their friend's expense. Realizing there was no threat, Shikamaru altered his expression from startled to his default annoyed look.

Naruto leaned in close to talk over the sound, "What are you doing all the way back here?" he asked.

"Yeah, you don't look like you're having too much fun." Kiba chimed in.

"I'm having a blast." Shikamaru uttered sarcastically as he pulled at his tie, "The sand sibs still haven't show up. I'm waiting here so I can hear the door when they knock."

Naruto grabbed Shikamaru's face, squishing his cheeks and mouth, "Well lighten up. You don't want that frown to become permanent by the time Temari gets here do ya?" he asked. Kiba laughed.

Shikamaru swatted his questionable friend's had away and crossed his arms. "Tch…I don't care about that." He stated firmly.

"Ok, so you won't be mad if I try to dance with her?" Kiba questioned hoping to get a reaction.

Shikamaru held his demeanor, "Do what you want. Like I said, I don't care."

"Hell yeah!" Kiba exclaimed.

Their conversation was interrupted by a high pitched shriek caused by interference with the music speakers. The group turned to look and saw Sakura. She stood above the crowd on a chair and proudly held a microphone.

Shikamaru slouched. "I thought I made it clear that Karaoke was banned from the premises."He said letting out a sigh.

"Did she bring her own microphone?" Naruto questioned.

The crowed hushed and waited in fear and anticipation.

"Ok people. We have a bit of a dilemma here." She started, "The lovely Hinata doesn't seem to have a dance partner!" she said getting down from the chair and pulling Hinata over to her.

"T-That's ok…" Hinata assured her quietly.

"Non-sense! This is a party, everyone need a designated dance partner!" Sakura countered as she scanned the room. "Any takers? What about you guys back there? Naruto? Kiba? Shikamaru?"

The three stood motionless as they felt every eye in the room turn towards them.

"_Aw shit…_" Shikamaru thought to himself.

"I'll do it!" Kiba said happily accepting the offer and rushing over to her.

"Hey wait!" Naruto spat as he rushed after him.

"_Good thing that worked out like it did…I don't like dancing_." Shikamaru thought while watching the two guys bicker over Hinata.

A soft knock came from the door. Shikamaru straightened his tie and turned the knob. As he expected the trio, with the exception of Gaara, stood smiling on his door step. Kankuro took a step forward.

"Thanks for the invite." He said patting Shikamaru on the shoulder.

"Make yourselves at home." Shikamaru responded as he stepped aside to let them in.

"You've got a decent sized place here. It must be nice having all of this as an only child." Kankuro commented as he made his way past the host.

"Yeah I guess." Shikamaru responded with a small smile.

"It's very….festive." Gaara uttered as he ran his fingers through the silver tinsel draped over a door frame.

Shikamaru remained silent. He wasn't sure if it were a good or bad thing. He had decorated to his best ability. Luckily for him, the tree had already been set up in the corner of the room for a few weeks. He wrapped garlands and lights around the railing of the stairs, and draped tinsel over every door frame as well as mixing a few ornaments with it. Any artwork that was hanging was wrapped in wrapping paper and stuck back on the wall with a bow to look like presents. Then there was of course the fire place mantle. Again, garland with lights framed it. White cotton was scattered among the pictures residing on top, and it was given sparkle dust to resemble snow. And finally, a large wreath was placed around the mirror in above the fire place pulling all the elements together.

"Hello…" Temari said as the last one to glide past him.

Shikamaru closed the door and tucked a piece of hair that had fallen from his ponytail behind his ear.

"How was your trip?" he asked.

"Like any other to the Hidden Leaf." She started, "I always enjoy the journey here. There's something different about this village that I admire." She finished as she gave him a coy smile.

"I've always liked it here." He replied proudly.

Temari chuckled and smiled again once she caught his eye. There was a pause between the two. Shikamaru shoved his hands into his pockets and cleared his throat.

"So I-"They both began at the same time.

"You first." Shikamaru insisted.

"Ok, well…I've talked to my brothers about this, and should you ever have to travel to Suna…we'd expect uh, insist that you stay with us." She told him. He gave her an expression of surprise. "I-in fact…we'd take it as an insult if you didn't!" she said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Um…thank you. That's very generous." He responded still in slight shock.

"Humph, well you know, it's just one of those an eye for an eye things…you've always housed me when I come here so I figured it would be the morally righteous thing to do. Consider it an early Christmas gift." She said brushing off his complement. "Just don't become a burden or anything."

"I can feel the hospitality already." He said sarcastically.

Temari opened her mouth to argue back but was cut off by a tug on her shoulder. Sakura had wrapped her arms around Temari's and was pulling her to the center of the room.

"Lucky you! We were short one girl for this dance but you go here just in time!" She shouted as they passed through the noisy guests.

"Hu?" Temari uttered still trying to comprehend what was going on.

Shikamaru stood among those who chose to sit out on the first group dance. The music began and the couples bowed and circled around each other. His eyes swept across the group. Sakura was with Naruto, Kiba with Hinata, Ino was with Lee, Ten-Ten with Neji, and Temari with her brother Kankuro. The bodies glided across the floor and followed the tempo of the music as if they were in slow motion. The girls all smiled and gushed while the guys tried to play it cool with a casual smirk. Shikamaru watched as Kankuro dipped Temari. She giggled and playfully punched him in the arm. He found himself taking a few steps to get a closer look. The guys spun the girls out and the couples began circling each other again. Kankuro shot Shikamaru a glance as he neared his area of the circle of guests surrounding them. Shikamaru raised a curious brow.

Kankuro reached out to him. "Step in for me? I need a break." He said grabbing Shikamaru by the tie and throwing him into the dance.

"What?" Shikamaru gowned.

He quickened his pace until he matched the rest of the dancers. He adjusted his tie and glared at Temari annoyed as he stumbled over his feet trying to find the right place. The couples came in closer together; their chests only a few inches apart as they spun around each other.

"Don't give me that look. I didn't throw you in here." Temari whispered to defend herself.

They separated after the twirl. Shikamaru reached his hand out to her. She took it and allowed him to spin her into him.

Shikamaru sighed, "Dancing just isn't my thing. Don't take it personal. He responded.

She spun under his arm and placed herself in the classic pose by holding his hand and resting her other on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist. They followed the path of the other dancers as the music quickened.

"I'm impressed you're putting as much effort into this as you are." She said as her feet traced around his.

"Well, I passed the point of no return when we started circling. If I were to back out now then I'd have to deal with making excuses as to why…and that's just too much work." He responded with a smirk.

"Well that was a good choice on your part. If you had ditched me in front of everyone there'd be hell to pay." She said smirking back at him.

"Always in the tone of aggression. I wonder why?" Shikamaru stated as his eyes shifted around her face.

Temari shrugged as she kept her conniving face. The couples separated again. They stood across each other as one by one each couple pranced down the middle.

"You do realize that isn't the best way to get what you want?" Shikamaru muttered to her.

The two stepped towards each other and back into the formal hold.

"Yes…but then, you always seem to listen to me, don't you?" she countered.

They traveled down the aisle; one stern face gazing at the other. They spun closely around each other once more before stepping back and ending the dance with a bow. Shikamaru lifted himself up just in time to catch Temari slipping away into the crowd. He subtly stretched his neck to see where she was going. No luck.


	2. Loosen up

Be sure to leave a review. Feedback is always welcomed :)

* * *

><p>The room was filled with the buzz of multiple conversations. They cluttered Shikamaru's head as he weaved around the guests; sharply searching for a glimpse of blond hair. His head whipped around at the slightest sound of glasses clinking together; possibly her heels, or a feminine giggle; was it hers? He gave a weak smile to those who stopped him to chat, and tried to act engaged while they rambled on about an insignificant topic.<p>

"Shikamaru!" a high pitched voice came from behind.

He turned.

"Come dance with me!" Ino demanded as she bounced up to him.

Wrong blond.

"Pretty please?" she questioned giving him a pout.

"I uh, don't dance Ino." He said politely denying her request and backing away.

He stretched his neck and causally looked around again.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Hmm? Nothing." He said pulling at his tie.

Ino gave him a funny look.

"I don't understand why you're acting so weird Shikamaru." Ino said placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm a weird guy." He responded.

At last, out of the corner of his eye, he saw it. It flashed for only a moment but he was able to see in what direction.

Shikamaru gave Ino a quick smile. "You should have figured that out by now. Excuse me." He said darting off.

The further from the company he got, the colder it became. Shikamaru exited the warmth of the dim lit living area and began his walk down the outside corridor; his footsteps as silent as the snow falling. He noticed an orange glow coming from under a closed room. His heart quickened as he reached the door. Slowly, he slid the screen open, and peered inside.

There she sat; her smooth legs together and off the side. One hand held a shogi piece while the other rest on the ground to support her weight. The single candle illuminating the room flickered; welcoming the new air Shikamaru allowed in. Her dress sparkled as he shifted his weight to lean on the door. The warm shadows danced around her face as she quickly turned towards him. Her eyes were innocent.

"What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked stepping into the room.

"You said make yourself at home." She countered with a sly grin. "You up for a game?"

Just like that, the innocence disappeared.

"Of course..." He replied. He was always up for the challenge. Besides, she was one the more skilled players he had the opportunity to play against.

He slid the screen shut and took his seat across from her. She smiled at him as he re-arranged the shogi pieces. He relaxed and met her eyes with his. His brows lowered confirming that he had accepted her challenge and that he was ready for her to take the first move.

"So why exactly aren't out with everyone else?" Shikamaru questioned while watching her place her first piece.

Temari sat up straight. "No real reason. I'm just taking a break." She responded acting coy." What about you?" she asked raising one brow.

"You seemed to enjoy dancing." He said avoiding her question and moving one of his pieces.

"Yeah, but one dance is enough for me." She commented.

Her tone suggested that she had caught on to his dodge, but Shikamaru wasn't about to admit that he had been searching for her. Her ego didn't need a boost, and frankly he wasn't sure why he had in the first place. He'd met mysterious people before, but by now he would have denounced them and called it a clash of personalities. But her mystery was different. He didn't view it as a struggle, no; but more of a challenge. It was as if she would let him get so close to figuring her out only to flip him on his head or lead him to a dead end. There was a grain of truth in everything she said, and recently, a hint of worry behind her strong eyes. Worry about what though? He had first seen it a few months back when they had to meet for business. She let her guard down for only a short moment before returning to her pesky and ever so troublesome self. And yet, he put up with her. Here he was, alone and with the one person that could pick at his every weakness and he was actually enjoying it. Prepared dialogue or not, it didn't matter when he was around Temari. All it took was for her to open her mouth to completely shut him down. Even now she was trying to read him. He could tell by the way she watched him as he made his moves. She was trying to play his game of strategy. What a foolish move on her part. Shikamaru fixed his posture and fussed with his tie again trying to get it to lie comfortably.

"How many times are you going to mess with that thing tonight?" Temari remarked. Her voice startled Shikamaru from his thoughts.

"Hmm…oh. Tch…I hate ties." He uttered quietly.

"I couldn't tell…" Temari said sarcastically. She made her game move, but then gracefully leaned over the shogi table towards Shikamaru, "try this…"

Her fingers tightened around the knot close to his neck. She could feel the warmth of his breath as he exhaled with surprise. She shot him a quick glance. He was trying to keep a stern face, but his cheeks began to flush. She wriggled the knot down and loosened the grip from his neck. Gently, she unbuttoned the first button on his shirt before moving the tie a bit further down. His adam's apple bobbed as he gulped.

"Loosen up a bit…" she said softly while rubbing the knot with her thumb.

She slid her hand down the rest of the tie until it dropped from her hand and rested against Shikamaru's torso. Slowly, she sat back down keeping her eyes locked on his. His eyes weren't as stern as before, but rather almost vulnerable. Temari watched his chest and found that his breathing had quickened as well. She hadn't expected that reaction from him, but if it was going to throw him off his game, hell, it was worth a shot to go a bit further. Her neck elongated as she pretended to scratch it.

"Your turn." She said quietly.

Shikamaru cleared his throat and tried to focus. His eyes fluttered from her to the table. He couldn't control it.

Shikamaru began contemplating. "_If I move here, it's possible that she'll move that pawn. If she does that, then I'll have to move there. My other option is to cut her off in the center with my own pawn forcing her to move her neck…a very long neck. Tra-tracing it with her fingers…for a rough fighter, she seems to have very feminine fingers…they look soft and-"_

"DAMN IT!" Shikamaru unexpectedly yelled aloud.

"…"

"_humph…she's good." _He said in his head.

"My turn? Ok." Temari said picking her piece carefully. "You know I-"

"Wait." Shikamaru said suddenly as he cut her off.

Temari sat quietly waiting for him to speak. He didn't. She looked around the room.

"What is-"

"Shhh…" he quieted her again. "Do you feel that?" he questioned placing both hands on the floor.

Temari mirrored his actions. There was a slight vibration.

"I do. What is it?" she questioned.

Shikamaru studied the floor. All at once the vibration became harder and a loud noise closed in around them. Shikamaru jerked over the table and grabbed Temari by the shoulders forcing her into his body. The screen door burst down and Akamaru let loose his rampage. Kiba as well as many of the others rushed in and around the room as well.

"Akamaru! BAD DOG!" Kiba yelled as he and the rest worked to corner the beast. "Drop the shoe. DROP THE FUCKING SHOE!" Kiba demanded.

The others screamed and bombarded around the room. Everyone's body was moving and running into walls as well as other people. The shogi table was kicked over and the corner scratched Temari's leg. She yelped. Shikamaru tightened his grip on her. One hand was strongly around her back while the other kept her head on his shoulder. Temari's hands were flat on his chest. Akamaru leaped over the crowd and back outside. He slid a bit as he sharply turned to head back into the main room. The others yelled and hurried after him; their swift body movements rushing past the candle and blowing it out.


	3. I wouldn't say good for nothing

Be sure to leave a review. Feedback is always welcomed :)

* * *

><p>Shikamaru wasn't sure what had just happened, but he was sure of two things. It was dark, and he was holding Temari. It was the later that he feared most. He removed his hands as if he was a child that had been caught stealing a cookie before dinner. The two separated and sat back down. Temari straightened her dress and fixed her hair. She refused to look in him the eye, although, she couldn't really see him in the dark anyway.<p>

The shogi table was lying on its side and the pieces were sprawled around the room. A few had even managed to get kicked into the snow. It had stopped snowing for the moment and the clouds had cleared enough to allow the moon to make its presence known. A few beams of light streamed into the room.

"I didn't know your friends were so routy." Temari commented. She reached around the floor until her fingers felt the smooth wood of a shogi piece.

Shikamaru stood up to retrieve the pieces from outside. "They have their moments." He replied.

Temari chuckled.

More light seeped into the room.

Shikamaru brought the table back over while Temari continued picking up pieces. He spied one beside her leg. She must have missed it. He reached for it and felt its cool surface along with the warmth of her unexpected hand. It lasted for only a second, but long enough for Shikamaru to hear a quiet gasp. Both pulled away and shyly tucked a piece of loose hair behind their ear. He wasn't sure what to do. This was out of character for her. She completely ignored that he grabbed her, and now this. Temari wasn't shy, and she sure as hell didn't do subtle and sweet; not to mention what happened before with his tie. Heaven forbid he looked at her in what she considered the wrong way. Under normal circumstances a war would have broken out by now and they'd be at each other's throats. This was not normal. It was…strangely nice; refreshing even. It was moments like this that added to her mystery. Again he felt close to figuring her out; that's what pulled him in. He's always wanted to unmask her; always wanted to figure out who she was other than the tough exterior Temari that she tirelessly worked to maintain.

"Shall we pick up where we left off?" she inquired.

Shikamaru studied her face for a while longer.

"…"

He sighed, "Naw. I think I'm good." He said leaning back and adverting his eyes from her.

"Oh come on." Temari urged.

Shikamaru shook his head. "We don't even have enough light."

"There's plenty here with the moon. Don't be a wuss." Temari countered.

He glared at her. Sharp shadows were cast upon her figure. Her already piercing eyes were intensified by the moon light.

"I'm just not in the mood. Let's leave it at that." He told her.

"Humph…you must have known I was going to beat you." She responded proudly.

"Not likely. You had flaws in your set up." He commented.

Temari shot him an annoyed glance. He was such smart ass. She figured she'd be used to it by now and it wouldn't bother her, but it did. Perhaps she didn't want to get used to it. What would their relationship be without the banter? At the very least it kept their interaction interesting. It was almost like she loved to be annoyed at him. It gave her a reason to talk about him; a reason to think about him. If at any moment she felt awkward around him she could resort to pestering him and have it be completely normal. He always stuck around anyway. He could take anything from her and dish it back out, and she had to admit…he deserved credit for it. She actually admired him for it. Physical attraction wasn't an issue with Temari. She found many guys that fit her tastes, and yes, she thought Shikamaru was handsome, but handsome wasn't enough to work with. There was so much more than just finding someone appealing to look at. She needed adventure, stimulating debates, and intelligent conversation to keep her interested; three traits that she wasn't able to find in anyone else besides the lazy assed Nara kid who somehow unbenounced her managed to leave his mark on her heart.

"So what now?" she inquired breaking herself from her mind.

Shikamaru smirked. He lifted the corner of the rug they sat under and ran his fingers along the groove of the wood until he felt an uneven area. He lifted the board and pulled out two bottles. One of sake, and one of shochu.

"Thirsty?" he questioned passing her the bottle of sake. "I haven't drunk much from this one."

Temari took it. She struggled to hold the large bottle as she turned it to read its labels.

She gave him a look of confusion. "Is this…yours?"

"Yeah…my own stash. I'm not sure if my dad knows about it or if he just chooses to ignore it." He commented taking the top of his bottle. "Even if I am of age, he still prefers that I don't drink."

Temari smiled and gave him a sympathetic look. "And how does that make you feel?" she questioned.

"Hell, if I'm only enough to be on the front lines of a war, then I think I deserve a drink now and then." he said in a stern tone.

Temari chuckled to herself.

"What's so funny?" he asked taken by surprise.

Temari paused, "Were on the brink of war Shikamaru…and yet, here we are…you and me having a drink while the others party." She said giving him a sympathetic smile. "It's amazing how we can all still be happy."

His face was serious as he stared off to his side. There was silence between them. War was never a fun subject to talk about; let alone think about. A destructive path with looming darkness was about to strangle the village. The grip would be unrelenting. Not everyone was going to make it.

"It's unavoidable isn't it…" Temari said softly. Her voice shook.

Shikamaru took a swig.

"I think the worst part is waiting." He started, "Knowing what's in the future, and knowing there isn't anything that can stop it…and still…having to sit around and act like everything is ok. No one wants to admit it but we're counting our days."

Shikamaru sighed deeply and chuckled to himself.

"Does it make me a bad person if I wished it would get here sooner…just so it would be over?" he questioned.

"It makes you like everyone else." Temari assured him. She took a few swigs.

He smiled and glanced over at her. The worry had returned to her eyes.

"There's just….there's just so much I haven't done yet. So much I haven't experienced. I'm wondering if maybe I've wasted my time…or that I should have taken more risks." She started, "I know my brothers…well, they'll be ok…but I worry that I…"

"You'll be ok too." Shikamaru chimed in.

The worry in her eye lingered.

"You're strong, and determined." He began,

"I'm not drunk yet Shikamaru…" she said rolling her eyes.

" I mean it. You're the most stubborn person I've ever met…you won't allow yourself to die." He finished with a chuckle.

Temari gave him a weak smile.

"Besides, as long as you're in my division, I'll make sure they can't lay a finger on you." He added.

"Likewise." Temari uttered.

She raised her bottle and hit it against his. He sat back and smiled at her. She returned it. Both their hearts quickened unexpectedly. The perfect moment had presented its self. There were words that needed to be said, but neither of them made a noise. Where should he start? What should she say? Would it make a difference?

The perfect moment was slipping away.

Temari fidgeted with her fingers as her eye fluttered around the room; but like in every other situation, they landed back on Shikamaru who was always looking back at her. He tried to hide it and veer away quickly, but she caught him. She caught him every time. Temari sighed.

The moment had passed.

"This war….I just hate it. I hate it so much." Shikamaru said as he placed his bottle on the floor.

"As much as you hate your tie?" she questioned hoping to lighten the mood.

It worked. They shared laughter for a short while.

"Yeah…this good for nothing garment." He said pulling at it a bit.

Temari smiled at him. She placed her bottle on the ground as well and leaned over the shogi table again. Her hand gently grabbed a hold of his tie. Shikamaru looked up. Her expression was soft and she was still smiling. He felt his ears and cheek get warm as she neared him.

"I wouldn't say good for nothing…" she said sweetly and with a giggle.

Temari hardly had to tug at it before her lips met his, and he could tell by her grip on his tie that he was in for a long kiss. He fell into her mouth. His fingers gently tucked loose hairs behind her ear before pulling her in closer.

Shikamaru never liked ties much, but right now… there wasn't anything else he'd rather be wearing.


End file.
